Influencing machine
An Influencing machine is an alleged device that broadcasts a signal, or wavelength, designed to influence a person to a desired cause. Conspiracy types One of the earliest types has been described as a "diabolical machine", outside the technical understanding of the victim. Commercial influencing machines is the television, by way of advertising and alleged subliminal messaging. Virtually all electronic devices, in some capacity, serve as influencing machines typically for . Government issued influencing machines designed specifically for mind control, are used to facilitate desired results, such as in the US Monarch Project. The most dreaded types are alleged influencing machines that can profile, and/or segregate multiple races of people from afar, in synchronization, for a type scenario. Air loom The most well-known example of an influencing machine is that of James Tilly Matthews who believed he was being controlled "body and mind" by a device called the "Air Loom." Matthews was a prolific writer and artist and described the "air loom" in great detail. His descriptions were published in 1810 by John Haslam entitled Illustrations of Madness Tausk paper In 1933, psychoanalyst Viktor Tausk observed schizophrenic patients--almost exclusively male--professing that a machine was being operated by a group of people who worked to persecute those individuals. Tausk's paper has been highly influential both inside of and outside of his own field of psychoanalysis. In more recent years, Tausk's theories have been used in literary theory to explain characters' de-centeredness from their surroundings and their psychical collapse into psychosis. The concept is also applied in science fiction, as that of a great alien machine taking over the human race. US government Michael Relfe, a victim of the Monarch Project as early as 1965, was subjected to influencing machines during his abductions at Montauk and at , Illinois. He describes being subjected to “force fed information” from movie screens, as well as being connected to a cerebral machine, as described in his memoire, The Mars Records.The Mars Records (2000), by Stephanie Relfe, p.46, 110-125 In one session, he refers to the machine as an “impersonal sensor devise” that was influencing him to supress emotions for love and sex. He recalls being subjected to the machine at 12 years of age.Relfe, p. 125 Television Activist Jerry Mander's book, Four Arguments for the Elimination of Television by Jerry Mander (1978) argues for the complete removal of television from our lives because of its ill effects. Mander gives the example of Tausk's "Influencing machine" as being a parallel for television: "Doubtless you have noticed that this 'influencing machine' sounds an awful lot like television ... In any event, there is no question that television does what the schizophrenic fantasy says it does. It places in our minds images of reality which are outside our experience. The pictures come in the form of rays from a box. They cause changes in feeling and ... utter confusion as to what is real and what is not." Zone of Fear Linda Moulton Howe addresses energy that broadcasts fear as a "frequency", into humans, within a context of extraterrestrial phenomenon. The phenomenon was also experienced by in the . See also * Big Brother * CIA Heart Attack Gun * Predictive Programming References Category:Science and technology Category:US government Category:Mind Control/Brainwash